Episode 5455 (17th November 2009)
Plot Sally's gutted when Ashley informs her that Laurel's being discharged from hospital. Ashley goes to collect his wife and while Nicola's visiting, she notices how uneasy Laurel is about returning home. Laurel insists that she's fine and has probably had too much time on her hands to think about what happened at the church. When she arrives home, Laurel can't seem to shake the unsettled feeling she has when Sally's around fussing over her family. While Laurel's sleeping, Sally cleans the house and as she plumps a pillow from the sofa, she contemplates suffocating her. As she stands holding the pillow over Laurel's head, there's a loud knock at the door, which wakes Laurel. Panicked, Sally quickly retreats and opens the door to Nicola who wastes no time putting Sally in her place. Nicola tells Laurel that she was worried about her and thought that she'd bets pop round to see if she was okay. Startled, Sally wonders what Nicola's referring to and is worried that Nicola may have rumbled her motives. Meanwhile, Cain and Charity are still at loggerheads, while Debbie's unsettled by the tense atmosphere in the house. Cain confides in Zak about not being able to trust Charity after seeing her with Jai, but Zak insists that they're as bad as each other. Zak goes on to suggests that Cain will have to start opening up at some point. Later, the frosty reception between Cain and Charity subsides as Cain tries to make it up to her with a takeaway. Charity's seemingly upset that he can't trust her and insists that if he doesn't want to 'get real' with her, he can forget a relationship with her. Elsewhere, Val gets excited about the prospect of opening a restaurant for the B&B and presents Terry with a sample menu. However, her cooking doesn't quite go to plan and Val resorts to 'Plan B'. Terry and Brenda later turn up and after an uneasy Val serves up her food, Terry and Brenda insist on continuing the conversation about the restaurant in the pub. Brenda finally susses that Val's meal was cooked by Marlon but Terry agrees to give Val a chance - on a trial basis. Cast Regular cast *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *John Barton - James Thornton *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy Guest cast None Locations *The Grange B&B - Front garden *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden and living room *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Front garden, living room, dining room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Laurel's room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,700,000 viewers (22nd place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes